Just Dance 2018 (PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360)
Just Dance 2018 is the ninth installment in the Just Dance series. It was released on October 2017 for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360. Overview Changes from last game Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii U, Xbox One *The following options have been added **Kids Mode: An area where younger children can play routines designed or given with them in mind. The mode simplifies the menu down, and has a friendly rating system that only gives out positive feedback. **Double Rumble Choreographies: Only available on the Nintendo Switch, these routines utilizes the Joycons to allow for tracking on both hands. These routines are themed and split up in different sections that make them do different actions pertaining to its theme. **Dance Lab: Akeen to the Just Dance Machine, although it has no story present. These are presented in "Episodes", and are set in stone, aside from the "Crazy Lab" episode that produces the styles in a random order. **Gift Machine: A machine that rolls out prizes using Mojo Coins, which can be earned in many ways such as completing specific tasks given or earning them on the World Dance Floor. Various types of content can be unlocked through this mode. For more info, see the "Gift Machine" section. *Progression has been handled differently. For more info, see the "Progression" section. *The World Dance Floor has been graphically revamped and also adds a "Team Battle" section where players are put on either the Red or Blue team and dance to a song while trying to outdo each other. The team that comes up on top receives bonus Mojo Coins. The Spotlight section from the previous game has been removed from this mode. *Just Dance Machine, World Video Challenge, Dance Quests, and the Co-Op mode from the Just Dance tab in the last game have been removed *The content from Sweat + Playlists has been combined within the Just Dance tab while the content from the Just Dance Unlimited tab has been moved to "Extras" *A new ranking, "Megastar" is added. it occurs when the player makes it to 12,000 points on a song. Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 Aside from small graphical differences, the game in the Playstation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 has remained unchanged from its previous counterpart. Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360 In these platforms, the only progressions occurs with avatars and alternate versions of songs, unlocked by various tasks and playing through the songs respectively. Songs The following are tracks from the main mode with an alternate dance for the Kids Mode Alternates Avatars View Avatars/Just Dance 2018 for the avatars that can be unlocked through the Gift Machine VIP Made Just Dance Unlimited Trivia *Aside from the ratings system in the Kids Mode, a new critique between Good and Perfect, Super, appears in the game. This addition marks the first time since Just Dance 2 where the main rating system has been modified for players. *In the older platforms, and in the main mode of the newer platforms, the icons on the Kids songs have their setting in the background instead of a solid color. References